User talk:Yumoz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Amstrad Island page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 13th madman (talk) 20:01, January 1, 2015 (UTC) im a gummy bearCaring16:) (talk) 19:46, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Sun and Moon Twins I'd first like to apologize for my abrupt leave of absence lately; I've been sick with the cold all week and haven't had much energy or time to go online and hang out with you guys as usual. So now that I'm (hopefully) on the rebound health-wise, I wanted to try and attempt a response to your question as soon as I was able. As for the twin thing itself, I'm not really opposed to the life link thing or that they operate at different times, as it sounds like just the kind of wacky thing you'd come to expect from a One Piece story. Not to mention the Accino family filler arc in the anime had twin brothers who had magnetic powers simply because they got along so well as twins or something. Though what has me worried is the Devil Fruit(s) in question. Did both twins eat the same fruit and gain the same power? Or do these sun and moon fruits have some connection to each other? I'm a bit confused in this regard, and as stated, it has me worried about what you're attempting to do with them, as this wiki still tries to adhere to basic Devil Fruit logic rules as set forth by Oda himself. If you could further explain what happened with these fruits and where you're going with them, I'd be very appreciative, thank you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:20, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Hmm, I think I get it now. So the sun and moon fruits are similar but entirely different, and eaten by two different people; one fruit per brother, right? If so, I'm cool with that, since I can't think of a way of how that would go against the extremely laid-back rules around here. Also, thank you so much for clearing this up for me. ^_^ Everything is coming into focus much more clearly for me now. As a result, this crew is sounding like a fun prospect, and so I wish you warm regards in constructing and developing the crew. Likewise, thank you very much for being considerate of my health. I have to admit I may be subconsciously pushing myself a bit more than I should, since sitting around and sleeping in bed for an entire week is no fun. lol But yeah, for both our sakes, I'll try and take it easy whenever I can. I don't want to relapse and get worse. >.< Also, in return, I hope you can get over your cough too buddy. Try to take it easy yourself. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:47, February 17, 2017 (UTC) hello good sir hope your doing well Caring16 (talk) 04:23, March 8, 2017 (UTC) im on ship of fools if you wish to chat, Caring16 (talk) 04:27, March 8, 2017 (UTC)